


Goddamn Fairytale or Spectre's Everlasting Passion

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Day 2 - Red Rose (Passionate Love), Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Respectfulship Hanakotoba 2019, Respectfulshipping, Revspec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Spectre's surprise for his and Ryoken's first wedding anniversary was going to be truly fairytale-like... was there even anything that could go wrong?





	Goddamn Fairytale or Spectre's Everlasting Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is Day 2 of Respectfulship Hanakotoba! :3 And today's prompt is:
> 
> ~Red Rose (Passionate Love)~
> 
> This one is probably one of the most hilarious fics I've written lol.

"No-no, that won't do," Spectre waved his hand in entirely opposite direction. "Put it over there, please."

Aso raised an eyebrow, exhausted from being up at almost 5 AM and sincerely failing to understand what difference would it make to put this particular pot over there rather than right here.

And _especially_ when there already were almost one hundred of identical ones all over the living room.

"They are pretty," Kyoko smiled, stroking a huge gorgerous flower with her fingertip and enjoying its petals' exquisite silkiness.

"My head is getting dizzy from all this smell," Genome demonstratively covered his nose. "Phew!"

"Oh shush!" Kyoko hissed at him dismissevily. "There is no better gift for the first wedding anniversary than tons of red roses! I'm sure Ryoken is gonna love this very much!"

"Why in the pots though?" Aso got curious.

"So that in just a couple of days the most romantic still life wouldn't turn into a withering graveyard," Genome grinned.

"You guys are no romantics at all," Kyoko huffed at them both, but then an adoring smile came back onto her lips. "Nevertheless, I'm impressed, Spectre. How in the world did you manage to raise all these rose bushes at once? Not to mention..."

"...that I did so without Ryoken-sama knowing? Otherwise, it wouldn't have been a surprise?" Spectre smiled. "Well, he has been so busy lately that we couldn't do gardening together for awhile... I really hope he likes it after all."

"After you've put so much time and effort just to make it so that he would wake up to a fairytale-like atmosphere on such an important day for you two?" Kyoko looked around the room drowned in magnificent red bloom. "To think that you did this all by yourself and just for his sake..."

"You're a man of pure passion," Genome wiped an imaginary tear. "I kinda envy, you know?"

"Don't worry," Aso yawned, almost falling asleep right where he stood. "Eventually, you will get yourself a man ready to raise a thousands red roses just for you."

"Mmm, I would have rather loved blooming cacti, if you will?" Genome whistled innocently.

"I'm not willing anything here!" the other man's cheeks became the roses' color.

"If _I_ may?" Kyoko coughed and glared at them both. "Let's just get it over with and go to bed. Being up so late after an interrupted sleep is not hea..."

"Hoh..?"

This single sound from the top of stairs made all four of them jump in surprise almost simultaneously.

"R-Ryoken-sama!"

Spectre's heart sank, his forehead was immediately covered in cold sweat.

No, it should _not_ have turned out like this! According to the tomorrow's day scenario, so thoroughly and carefully planned by Spectre beforehand, he was supposed to wake his master up at the dawn by bringing him a delicious breakfast in bed. Then, he would accompany him in the bath and give him the most sensual backrub he had ever received... and _only after that_ they were supposed to go downstairs so that Ryoken-sama would find himself in the Red Rose Wonderland!

...But instead Ryoken was just standing there in his pajamas, desperately yawning and rubbing his eyes that stubbornly refused to stay open.

"What is going oooon here?" young Kogami mumbled.

"It is, uh..." Spectre's heart was pounding.

"I am thirsty, but..." Ryoken blinked several times and ruffled his hair. "Goddamn, what is _this_?"

Spectre couldn't think of an immediate adequate excuse, and so did the Knights behind him.

"You're seeing a dream, sir," but then Genome came up with an idea, effectively shattering the silence that almost grew awkward.

"Dreaming?" Ryoken yawned again.

"Dreaming?" Spectre echoed him while looking at Genome.

"Dreaming," the man nodded, mischieviously winking back at him.

"Yes! You are just seeing a dream, Ryoken-sama!" Kyoko confirmed it as well and, with a clumsy smile on her face, nudged Aso.

"Indeed..." he rubbed his eyes, already at the verge of falling asleep right there and then.

"Ah, I see," Ryoken looked in the latter duo's direction. "No wonder you, elves, look so much like some people I know."

Genome puffed his cheeks, swallowing his laughter at the very last moment.

"Yes, love," then, Spectre regained his composure and gave his beloved husband one of his most charming smiles. "This is your dream... _our_ dream. All these roses, everything in this realm exists just for the two of us. Ryoken, my dear..."

Spectre reached out his hand, welcoming him to hold onto it... but instead Ryoken curiously glanced at Genome.

"If you are the Prince... then this must be your White Horse?"

Silence.

It lasted for a brief moment but its awkwardness was so suffocating that Spectre had to fevereshly think on his feet.

"Neeeeeigh!" Genome grinned, taking over the situation. "Excuse me, but this old horse over here won't be able to carry two people, neeeigh!"

"Uum... Okay?" Ryoken yawned and stretched his arms upwards, not seeming to be bothered in the least by all the bizarrity.

And that was when Spectre had finally snapped out of it and took everything into his own has entirely.

"This rose garden represents our love, my dearest... shall we have a dance through this fairytale?"

He gave Kyoko a quick nod, and she turned on some slow waltz melody right away. The graceful melody filled the air, suddenly making the roses' fragrance seem even sweeter than before.

And Spectre, putting his hand on his husband’s waist, slowly began to circle Ryoken in the enchanting dance. Each movement was smooth and measured. Every touch the two of them gave each other, every look, every breath was saturated with the purest aura of love. Spectre could feel it, the overwhelming heat and passion running through his veins. And it was making him dizzy... _really_ dizzy.

"This is the weirdest dream I've ever had..." so dizzy that Spectre failed to immediately notice Ryoken's clear gaze drastically trailing off as the Dreamworld lured him in more with each passing second.

"Ryoken-sama..." Spectre murmured with a dreamy far off look as he teasingly caressed his beloved one's waist. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Not so long ago I could have never imagined this much of happiness bestowed upon me. My love, you have certainly made me the happiest man in this dark and cold world. I know that no words can fully express how I feel and I may sound weird, but I want you to know... I love you. I have never loved anyone just as much."

"Hmm..." Ryoken's grip on his shoulders tightened, making Spectre chuckle joyfully.

"There is no one more dearest to me than you," he continued, carefully leading Ryoken among pots with the prettiest vermillion roses; his step was graceful and gliding, almost as if he walked upon clouds in Heaven... it truly _was_ a bliss. "I don't know how my life would have turned out to be if you hadn't appeared in it... You are my saviour, my angel. You are the brightest star that I would love to grab from the sky. You are the most precious pearl that I would strive to get from the farthest seabed. I want to hold your hand for all eternity, I want to walk by your side as long as I breathe. I would die for you. I would crawl through flames for you. I..."

Spectre's heart stopped in a blessed euphoria for a moment as Ryoken gently put his head on his shoulder, snuggling up to him as they kept slowly swaying from side to side in this delight of a dance.

"Ah, love..." Spectre inhaled the sweet fragrance of his husband's hair; the fragrance that was sweeter than all the roses together in this room. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. At your requst, I would rip out my heart just to give it to you on a silver platter. At your command, I would run barefoot through hot coals and broken glass. I would follow you in the farthest depths of Hell, sir. Just for you. And I..."

Spectre's words flew out freely, like a smooth melody... and that's why a thunderous snoring was completely out of the blue.

"Eer... Ryoken-sama?" Aso dared to ruin the moment further with his whisper.

But it was what it looked like: Ryoken blatantly fell asleep in Spectre's embrace, snoring and drooling on his shoulder.

"Weeell..." Genome chuckled. "Something tells me "fairytale" is over and our lovely "princess" should go to bed."

Spectre sighed but then smiled to himself as he held his precious beloved one who, at this fragile moment, was as cute as he had rarely ever been.

"Alright then. We shall resume it in the morning," he gave Ryoken a soft peck on the cheek. "As for now, White Horse?"

"Pffff, keep dreaming!"

Everyone's laugh was as quiet as it could so that they wouldn't wake their "princess" up as they indeed decided to postpone their rose filled fairytale till the morning.


End file.
